Belson's Sleepover/Transcript
(The episode starts with Clarence opening his messy locker looking for his eraser. He slides all his stuff and finds an invitation to Belson's sleepover thinking he had a secret admirer.) Clarence: (Looking for his eraser) I know my eraser is here somewhere. (Picks up invitation) Ooh! Looks like I got a secret admirer. (Clarence opens and reads card aloud) Clarence: You are cordially invited... (Invitation continues with Jeff) Jeff: ...to a sleepover... (Invitation continues with Sumo) Sumo: ...at Belson's house. (Lightning strikes and organ music starts playing. Belson's head appears at his house and continues reading the invitation.) Belson: Whoever makes it through the night without getting pranked will receive my new Acedia game system. (An Acedia game console shows up.) currently not available in the U.S. until next year. So RSVP at my house with my mom, Friday night for a night of fun and games -- if you dare. (He laughs evilly) (We cut back to the school.) Sumo: Don't wanna go. I hate Belson. Clarence: Sumo, don't say that. Belson's in our little gang. You know, like the ones in old movies where they sell lemonade, and Belson would be like our pet bulldog or something? Jeff: Yeah. This is not gonna be good. (Clarence, Sumo, Jeff and the others arrive at Belson's house. The gate opens automatically) Clarence: Cool. It's like a fort for a rich guy. Jeff: It's a little extravagant. (The front door opens revealing Cynthia. The boys yelp. Emilio speaks Spanish in relief.) Cynthia: Oh, look who's here! Come in, guys. (The boys enter the mansion.) Cynthia: Belson's in his room. We're remodeling, so bear with me. (Clarence looks at a fireplace.) Clarence: Whoa! Fire! Cynthia: Here's Belson's room. He'll be so happy to see you all. (She opens the door, revealing Belson, Dustin and Nathan in Belson's room.) Cynthia: Belson, your friends are here. Belson: Oh. My guests. I didn't hear you come in. Cynthia: Sure, you did. You just... (Belson slams the door shut.) Cynthia: ...closed your door. Emilio: Hey, Belson, your mom is foxy. Julian: Belson, you are so lucky. Belson: "Welcome to the last room you'll ever enter..." Sumo: Yeah, yeah. We get it. Where's that Acedia? Clarence: Guys, be quiet. I wanna hear Belson's little speech. Belson: Um... "Welcome to the last room you'll ever enter. The game I've created will surely lead to the demise of you all. Bwah, ha, ha, ha." Clarence: Wow, that's spooky tell me more. Belson: You get the idea. Check out my new game the Acedia 64. (He presses the button on the top, then game controllers pop out.) (All of them exclaim in awe.) Vocals: ♪ Acedia ♪ Jeff: I didn't even know you could buy an... Sumo: Acedia! Woman: Welcome back, Belson. Clarence: Whoa! Sumo: I love it. Announcer: Rated I for insane. "Psychopathic Ice Cream Man"! Nathan: I wanna play! Belson: No! Not unless you win. Nathan: But I probably won't win. (Belson sits down and plays the game.) Cynthia: Belson, can you take out the trash? Belson: 'K! I'm coming! Jeez. Don't you hate it when your mom asks you to do chores when you have friends over? Clarence: Oh, yeah. (He nervously chuckles.) What a nightmare. Sumo: So, you gonna prank us now, or are we just gonna watch you video games? Julian: I am bored. Cynthia: Kids, dinner! (The boys run out of his room.) Belson: Wait! She's my mom! I get to eat first! (At dinner, Clarence takes some food and puts it onto his plate.) Clarence: I'll take some of this and some of this. (Jeff uses a knife and a fork to cut his meat.) Jeff: Thanks for making dinner, Mrs. Belson. It's delicious. Cynthia: Well, you're very welcome, Jeff. You can call me "Cynthia." Clarence: (gasps) You get to eat cheesecake puffs? It's like cheesecake for breakfast! Belson: Yeah, but I like 'em better for dinner. Mom, milk! Cynthia: All right! Hold your horses! Belson: Ohh! (Brady puts salt on his food, then the lid comes off.) Brady: Oops. Belson: Ha! You got pranked. You lose. (He plays his recorder.) Recorder: Wah, wah, wah! Belson: Now you can't leave my room for the rest of the night. Brady: Well, can I take my fries? Belson: Yeah, sure. Whatever. (Chuckles) Victim number one. (Brady eats his fries while looking at a poster of a woman in Belson's room.) (Meanwhile, the boys finish dinner.) Belson: Hey, have you guys seen my dad's boat? (The boys chatter about the boat and walk out of the kitchen.) Sumo: It's probably a prank. Jeff: I can help you do the dishes, Cynthia. Cynthia: Oh, that's okay, Jeff, but thanks. I'm really glad Belson has friends like you boys. I was starting to think he didn't have any friends. Jeff: No. Yeah. We all... love Belson. (Jeff sees an overfilled trash can.) Jeff: Yuck. Cynthia: Jeff, no. Don't take out the trash. That's Belson's one chore in the world. Clarence: Jeff, Jeff, hurry up! Come on! Belson's gonna read a ghost story! You better hurry up! Cynthia: Don't you boys stay up too late. Jeff: We won't. (Outside, thunder crashes, then we cut to Belson reading a book. called "Goose Pimples".) Belson: "Then Rebbecca looked outside, expecting to see her Uncle Ralph, only it wasn't her uncle at all. It was a tall figure obscured by the dark, wearing a terrible hockey mask. Rebecca's last scream was barely heard over the roar of the chain saw." (He imitates the chain saw.) Emilio: (shrieks) Hmph. Whatever. Belson: Good night, everybody Hope you haven't forgotten our little wager. Whoever makes it until morning without getting pranked gets the Acedia. (He turns off the light. Everyone is still awake.) Dustin: Don't... fall... asleep. (Clarence pounds his sleeping bag.) Clarence: There. Nice and soft. (He lies on his stomach and snores.) Sumo: (whispers) Hey, buddy, don't fall asleep. Belson will prank you. Clarence: (whispers) OK. (He sleeps.) Belson: Look. He's asleep. Jeff: No, I'm not! Belson: Not you Clarence. Jeff: Huh? (Belson gets out of bed and puts shaving cream Clarence's hand.) Jeff: (thinks) Hmm. I don't wanna prank Clarence. But I also don't wanna get pranked. What's the right thing to do? Belson: Does anyone have a feather? Jeff: I got a feather! Clarence: (giggles) Hey, there, little birdie. Nathan: It's not working. Belson: Ah, whatever. (He slats the shaving cream from his hand to his face.) Belson: Oh, man, we got him good! Jeff: No, we didn't. That's cheating. Clarence: (licks it off.) Oh, my gosh. You're so delicious! I'm so sorry, birdie! Belson: Oh, man. He's enjoying it. (Later, Belson tries to prank Sumo, by drawing on his face with a marker.) (Sumo comes out of his sleeping bag and grabs Belson's arm with the marker.) Sumo: Looking for something?! Belson: Uh, no. You're hurting me. Oh! (Sumo growls at Belson, while he backs up.) Belson: This isn't going well. I've only pranked two people. Got to up my kills. Time for phase two: (Whispers) The raping! (Belson takes out a cassette and puts it on his bed.) Belson: I'm gonna go take a whiz. (Belson steps on Brady, Julian and Nathan. He leaves his room.) (Offscreen, Belson screams.) Clarence: Oh, my gosh! That sounded like Belson. (The boys look out the window.) Clarence: Belson, are you out there? Nathan: He's not in the bathroom. (The guys walk back in Belson's room.) Jeff: Hmm. That wasn't there before. "Play me." (Jeff inserts the tape in the VCR. Showing Belson in the woods.) Belson: Hello. If you're watching this, I'm already dead. (Clarence gasps) Belson: I mean, I might be. I was kidnapped by the chain-saw killer. The game I created was too powerful, even for me, 'cause I'm the best. That's why it's up to you guys to save me. Whoever rescues me from the chain-saw killer can keep the Acedia, if you're still alive. Anyway, I have to go. He's back! (Belson comes back wearing a hockey mask and holds a chain-saw. He comes up to the camera and covers it with his hand, making the screen go in static.) Sumo: It's a prank. Julian: I'm freaking out right now. Jeff: Yeah, that was unexpected, but the staging feels forced. Emilio: And if he really was kidnapped, is that a bad thing? Clarence: Come on, guys. Listen up. Belson has always been there for us to prank us. He's our friend. Are you gonna go tell Belson's poor rich mother, who made us dinner, that you wouldn't save him because... you thought it was a prank? Jeff: I guess that's a valid point. What do you think, Sumo? Sumo: It's a prank! Clarence: Sumo, this isn't the time to point fingers. What we gotta do now is work together to save Belson. Emilio: I got dibs on his R.C. car! (The boys gasp and hear the chain-saw killer sawing the shade and knocking it down. We see the chain-saw's text that says "Daddy's Little Lumber Jack". The Boys run from Belson who's the chain-saw killer. Sumo hides in the air vent. The boys run out of Belson's bedroom and run in the hallway.) (Clarence turns his head seeing Belson chasing him.) Clarence: Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! '' (Clarence sees a doggy door.)'' Clarence: Quick! Everyone, through this little door! (Clarence crawls in but gets stuck. Jeff opens the door and the boys run inside. Clarence grabs Jeff and gets free from the dog door. The boys the garage.) Julian: I did not sign up for this. I thought we were gonna be watching movies and eat s'mores. I am so... done... with this! Nathan: What the heck was that?! (Clarence uses his fingers on the car making a squeaking sound.) Clarence: Isn't it obvious? It's the hockey-mask killer from that book Belson was reading. Didn't anyone watch that video?! (Sumo arrives out the air duct.) Sumo: There's no killer. The book is made up, and the video's a fake. The killer's just Belson in a mask. (He jumps out and lands on the roof of the car. Then he gets off.) Sumo: You all got pranked. (Dustin and Nathan eat the frozen popsicles from the freezer.) Nathan: How do you know it was Belson? Sumo: 'Cause Belson stinks! He invited us here just to be a jerk to us! Emilio: Memo doesn't like Belson either. He put toothpaste on his chonies. Sumo: That's the last straw. We're gonna give Belson a real sleepover! (Sumo holds a light-up sword.) Sumo: A sleepover he'll never forget. Jeff: Uh, we definitely shouldn't kill him, but we should prank him. (The boys chatter and agree.) Clarence: Then we rescue Belson. Jeff: Sure. (Outside...) Belson: Oh, man. I bet they're trying to figure out a plan right now. Huh? (Belson looks through the bushes and sees Clarence wearing a blonde wig with a black bow, black earrings, a pink top, light blue shorts and dark brown heels.) Belson: Are those my mom's clothes? (Clarence Imitates beeping sounds) Clarence: (Imitating woman's voice) Hey, Sandy. What's going on? Oh, I'm just standin' outside, lookin' at some stars. No, I'm sure nothing will happen, even though I am... (He looks at Belson.) Clarence: ...all by myself. (Belson puts on his mask and holds up the chain-saw) Clarence: (In normal voice) Whoa! (Belson chases Clarence. Clarence runs in the woods.) Cynthia: He really could use a father figure. I mean, he has a dad, but he's just always traveling. (Now Clarence is in the house, still being chased by Belson.) Jeff: Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Let's pursue this. How does it make you feel? (Clarence runs to the cellar.) Clarence: Open cellar doors. Check. (He runs inside. He goes to a door. Belson got him couriered. He runs down the stairs.) Clarence: Sorry, killer! Nothing personal! (He slams the door on Belson. Belson drops down. A soda can tumbles down the stairs Belson picks it up and looks at it. Then sees Sumo and Nathan holding the trash can.) Sumo: Hey, Belson! You forgot to take out the trash! (They dump the trash on Belson. He screams and the trash comes dumping on him.) (He climes out all soggy from the trash. Then sees the boys with crossed arms and mad faces.) (Then Clarence runs to Belson holding a sword with tears in his eyes.) Clarence: This is for Belson! Aaah! Belson: No, no, no! Clarence, it's me! Clarence: Belson? It was you? Emilio: We told you it was Belson! Belson: I know. Hard to believe it was me the whole time. Clarence: But, why? Belson. Belson: I don't know. I-I guess I just wanted everybody to come sleep over. The last time I had a sleepover, nobody came, so I thought if I had a prize, people would definitely come. Clarence: You didn't have to do that. We still would have stayed over. Emilio: We wouldn't have. (All of them agree.) Clarence: Oh, Belson, you're such a card. Besides, you pranked all of us anyway, so it doesn't even matter. Belson: You're right. I did prank all of you! I win after all! You fools! (He points at the boys while laughing.) Sumo: (Offscreen) Not all of us! (Sumo holds the Acedia.) Jeff: It's true. He knew it was you the whole time. Emilio: He's the last man standing. ' Belson:' Awwohh! Clarence: Belson, what about just having a great sleepover? Belson: Hmm. (Takes a pause.) Nah. I want to keep my stuff. (Belson pulls out the chain-saw. The three of them flee. They run to the road and see Chad driving the car. Chad drives past them and stops. Clarence, Sumo and Jeff run to the car. Clarence opens the door and the three of them get in. Belson still chases them.) Chad: Don't you guys want to wait for your buddy? Clarence: Drive, Chad! Drive! (Chad hits the gas and they get away.) Clarence: Didn't you all have a fun time today on our adventure? Sumo: Not really. But I did like dumping trash on Belson. Jeff: Yeah. And I think Cynthia and I made some real progress. Clarence: Told you Belson wasn't so bad. (The episode ends with Belson swinging the chain-saw while crying and yelling.) Category:Transcripts